User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Agatha and Mactan VS Elana and Azarath
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Today, we're going to spice things up with our first ever Tag Team bout, two champions shall team up to go head to head in this very arena, two powerful witches and their powerful warrior assitants. In the Blue Corner we have... Agatha Tira A young Breton from Camlorn, who dreamt of importance, turned terrifying old lady from your nightmares. Not only can she invade your dreams and make you live through your own personal hell but she can also kill you in the process. But it's not just in the realm of dreams that she is to be feared, in reality, she is able to morph into a murder of crows and tear the flesh from your bones as well as drain your very essence from your body, life, soul and energy all drained to enhance her own strength and knowledge and kill you in the process, possibly possessing your body, depending on what mood she's in. She is also a master of destruction spells as well as being able to create magnificent and complex enchantments. Few if any dare to underestimate her and most end up paying for going up against her, just ask The Master or Methula. And her partner... Mactan A half Breton, half abominable spider daedra, Mactan has the ability to leap up to thirty feet in the air, crawl on walls, dislocate his joints as will and spit black tar on his foes. Originally a pawn of the Master's, he was converted into a summon, in death and is now bound to Agatha's soul to be summoned at will, finding himself unable to die permanently until she does. And in the yellow corner, we have... Elana Indoril A descendant of the Royal Morrowind House of Indoril, Elana was raised to be a powerful Witch. However, her life of sweet meats and velvet was forced to end, when she was banished by her father and forced to flee to Cyrodiil and eventually Skyrim, where she met Azarath Goris. Elana is a powerful element mancer, she's able to control the elements of air and water to be used as weapons or pretty parlor tricks. She is also able to reach unnatural speeds, when running and jumping, to the degree that she is able to skim over water as she walks. Though, unless she's good at creating a blood bath of epic proportions, I doubt that, that will serve her here. She is also a skilled telepath and conjurer, who managed to woo an Emperor's Son, earning his good graces and becoming Empress herself. And the love of her life... Azarath Goris Formerly the leader of a bandit group, Azarath was betrayed and eventually overthrown by a man considered to be his brother, Nathaniel Sans. After convincing 'Nate's' daughter to release him, Azarath returns, with a new burning desire for vengeance. A skilled swordsman, who is a master in all weapons and fighting styles, however, he is known to be unpredictable and even dangerous, especially when threatened. So, which of these two Witches and their pets will be left standing? Which team can claim supremacy? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! The bout is over! Here are the results! Blue Team: 1 Yellow Team: 3 ''' Do '''you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open for a week, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena